Dyskusja użytkownika:Bart-W
Welcome! Hi Bart-W -- we're excited to have Głupotopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Ważar Nie, Jawia to inny projekt. Ewentualnie Półwysep Imberyjski, na którym leży Ważar, został zastąpiony przez władze w 1900 roku sfingowanym Półwyspem Iberyjskim - wiesz, coś podobnego do Albanii, ale na odwrót - aby ukryć prawdę przed światem. Tak więc w naszym świecie Hiszpania i Portugalia byłyby wciąż ułudą, o której nieprawdziwości nikt nie wie, a w kanonie prawda zostałaby odkryta. GigaWaTT 17:34, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Bombki uwagi Czy mógłbyś zrobić artykuł o Ozan'dre Shan ? Bombka190 15:46, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) :A długo jeszcze zajmnie Ci to ? Bombka190 17:24, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Gdzie leży Szeżar. Mógłby być na Imberyskim obok Ważaru. OK ? 83.9.135.116 12:29, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Może lepiej zostawić źródła. Są niepotrzebne - póki co. Zajmij się Ozan'dre Shan. Bombka190 12:26, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) O co chodzi z tym Done ? Bombka190 17:08, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) To zrób jeszcze tego pierwszego króla. Dodałem jego daty. Wcześniej był Ulryk van Insectus od 2013. Bombka190 17:23, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok z imieniem, to nie nazwisko, a integralna część jego imienia. Zrób tego Harnnena Będzie tak. 2013-2039 van Insectus 2039-2078 [[Harnnen] Bombka190 18:37, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Ale kim on będzie ? Poprzednikiem Harnnena ? Bombka190 19:27, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) A przed nim kto był ? Bo pasowałoby jeszcze kilku królów zrobić. Ja Mokirów w długi weekend skończę. Bombka190 20:12, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Przed Alrieken von Insectus był jego ojciec Hibderrek von Insectus (lata panowania 1999-2013). Ok ? Bombka190 16:03, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Proszę o odpowiedź!. Bombka190 16:44, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Część zrobiona : Użytkownik:Bombka190/brudnopis Bombka190 17:11, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Nowych władców dopisuję już tylko na twojej liście królów. Bombka190 17:28, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) A od kiedy ma 1 król panować ? Jest mi to do rozplanowania potrzebne. Bombka190 17:46, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Czyli nie ma jakieś daty powstania Zakonu Insektów ??? I zabierz się za nastepnego wladce Bombka190 17:49, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy zrobisz kolejnego władcę ? Bo chciałbym by do końca długiego weekendu byli przynajmniej od 100 w wzwyż władcy zrobieni. Bombka190 18:13, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) A dzisiaj mógłbyś zrobić ze dwóch jeszcze ?Bombka190 18:20, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Zaglądasz tu jeszcze ?? Bo miałeś królów robić, a tu ni słuchu. ni artu, ni nic. Bombka190 20:27, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) ? Jesteś tu jedynym adminem? Bo jeśli nie, to mógłbyś zrobić listę adminów. [[User:Mar98EK|'Wielki M']] 08:06, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Mark98 Proponowałbym bloka na 24 h i pokazanie mu brudnopisu bo art nie zrobiony do końca nie może wisieć w głównej. Bombka190 09:01, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Ok. Ale mniej więcej ile cię nie będzie ? Bombka190 11:07, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) A cóż to za afery ? I przygotuj przez ten czas kolejnego władcę tak, żeby go przed następną niedzielą wrzucić. Bombka190 11:18, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Już nie zabezpieczę. Daj mi admina. Bombka190 12:44, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) To niech najpierw jakaś reprezentacja będzie. Bombka190 17:55, cze 19, 2010 (UTC) Mapa Przygotowuję mapę Europy z tymi państwami. Zrobi się jakiś ład wreszcie. Bombka190 10:16, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Po pierwsze - to mapa Europy po drugie - Śląski i Szwajcarię dorobię. Po trzecie - Półwysep Imberyjski został zastąpiony Iberyjskim ,a po ujawnieniu Hiszpania i Portugalia dostali skrawki terytoriów jako rekompensatę/. Po czwarte - to mapa przerabiana więc dwóch półwyspow nie zrobię.Bombka190 12:09, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Niestety nie da się poprawić. Więc Szwajcaria jest częścią Karwantu ale ma wlasna reprezentacje tak samo ślaski i polska. Bombka190 12:17, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Tylko nie ró osobno Imberyjskiego i Iberyjskiego bo to to samo. Bombka190 12:30, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam jej. To była jakaś stara mapa która z 6 lat mi na kompie leżała. Bombka190 13:17, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Czemu usuwasz mapę. Ona jest fajna i gdzieś musi być. Bombka190 10:09, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Dodałem, ale z powodu złamanego paznokcia nie narysowałem tego zbyt równo, przepraszam. GigaWaTT 13:27, cze 21, 2010 (UTC)